


Empty Gold

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [23]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Bisexuality, Coming Untouched, Day 21, Day 21 Kinktober, Day 21 Kinktober 2020, Day 21 Kinktober 2020: Rimming, Day 21 Kinktober: Rimming, Day Twenty-One, Day Twenty-One Kinktober, Day Twenty-One Kinktober 2020, Day Twenty-One Kinktober 2020: Rimming, Day Twenty-One Kinktober: Rimming, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober 2020: Rimming, Kinktober: Rimming, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Prompt: Rimming, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song: Empty Gold (Halsey), Sub Aaron Hotchner, bisexual reader, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: You and Hotch spend some quality time in the shower.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Series: Hotch x Reader / Hotch x You [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Empty Gold

_"Dancing in the shadows_

_To a game that can't be won,"_

\- "Empty Gold," _Halsey_

* * *

It was no surprise that Hotch didn't even flinch when you slipped in the shower behind him. For one, he was a big, bag FBI agent, but for another, you both were so in tune that it was like you could sense when the other entered the room without ever looking up. When you placed your hands on his hips, it was like they were perfect hand holds for you. At your touch, he leaned back against you, blocking out most of the spray of the showerhead.

"I thought you told me to get a shower to get cleaned up?" He asked you over his shoulder.

"That's exactly right." Your hands moved to the small of his back where you pressed your fingertips and thumbs alongside either side of his spine and dragged upwards.

A small groan escaped his lips, nearly undetectable from the spray of the shower. The more you massaged his back, the less he leaned into your hands and instead tilted forward. He propped his hands on the wall and tipped his head forward so that the shower spray would beat down on the top of his head instead. He had been mid-shampoo when you interrupted. The suds foamed and dripped, stark white against his skin. Your fingers cut through the bubbles like bubbles.

"Someone's eager," you drawled and gripped the top of his shoulders right over those little triangles of muscle. You had never really cared about muscle bulk on a man before, and Hotch was on the slim side anyway, but you still found new things – the little things – to be enamored by when it came to him. Right now, it was the shoulders, but it wouldn't be for long.

"I'm eager?" Hotch argued even as he pushed backwards until his ass was pressed to your thighs. If you were sitting, he'd be sprawled on your lap. "I'm not doing anything. You're the one touching me."

"And you're eating it up," you told him smugly. Your hands started making their way back down his back. "I can always stop if you want. Just say the word, baby."

This time a moan slipped from between Hotch's lips and it bounced around the walls of the shower. Thankfully, Jack could sleep through a freight train blasting through his bedroom. Again, Hotch stretched himself out, locking his elbows so his arms were completed extended with his palms flat against the shower wall so he could rub his ass against you like a cat in heat. "Don't you dare stop," he moaned.

You chuckled at him. "That's what I thought, baby." Your hands gripped over his hips again and you pulled him against you. His legs inched apart, thighs spreading open until you could lift your leg between his and graze his sac with your knee, just teasing.

"Please," he began. A tremble passed through his arms.

"Oh, you don't have to beg me, baby, but you know I love when you do." You smacked the outside of his thigh and he gasped, but you were hand lingered to rub away the sting like it was never there. "I know exactly what you want from me. Turn down the heat, okay, baby? I don't need you passing out on me."

Hotch did as you ask, his palm slipped over the wall until he fiddled with the knob. As he decreased the heat, he decreased the force of the spray so that it didn't beat down so hard anymore. He dropped his head forward and let the water hit between his shoulder blades instead.

"Good boy," you simpered, and then you were lowering yourself to your knees.

The shower floor was unforgiving beneath you, so unfortunately, you couldn't stay there as long as you wanted to. The water bill would also be ridiculously high if you did. So, you wasted no time spreading Hotch's cheeks open and pressing your face between them until your tongue touched the rim.

He whined immediately. If Hotch's team knew what a little ass-slut he was, Hotch would probably die on the spot. The best part was that it wasn't even your idea. Early in the relationship it was very vanilla, which isn't bad since it was the start. As it progressed, you started being a little more aggressive, as was your style, and Hotch ate it up.

One time you headed over to his apartment early to surprise him and you found him with his face in the pillow and his ass in the air as he tried to finger himself to completion. The look on his face when you offered to finger him instead was still seared into your brain and popped up on your lonely nights, which were few and far between now, thanks to him.

Stiffening your tongue, you circled the tip on his rim around and around. Your fingers dug into the soft flesh of his ass until you were sure there would be fingertip shaped bruises the next day. He'd remember you every time he'd sit down, which is exactly how you wanted it.

You flattened your tongue and dragged it over his entrance, moaning in exaggeration. Hotch mimicked your moan and pushed backwards until you had to slap his thigh again. "Hold still."

"'M sorry," his voice was tight with rapidly escaping control, "I just want more. I need more. Please."

"You know I'm gonna take care of you." You repeated the same tongue flick. "I always do."

Settling down to business, you started licking over his hole until the rim was puffy. Then you started to slip your tongue inside, flicking it this way and that until he started loosening up. His whimpering didn't stop and neither did his pleas. You pulled back to spit in his hole, and you saw his sac tremble.

"I'm close," he gasped. One of his hands had dropped from the shower wall to grasp his hard cock. When you caught the movement, you pulled a little bit further away for a better look.

"Lemme see how hard you are, baby. Show me."

Obedient as ever, Hotch pushed his cock down against the natural upward curve. Even with as big of hands as he has, his cock was longer, the red head peeping over the top of his curled fingers. His knuckles were white with the tightness of his grip. Precum pearled from the tip.

"Oh, that's beautiful. Look how needy you are." You leaned back into him again, mouthing at his fresh skin. Your teeth nipped at the skin of his ass. "But I want you to come from just my mouth. Let go of your cock, baby. You're gonna come on my tongue."

The noise he made was half in protest and half in pleasure, but ultimately, he did as you said. When he let go of his erection, his cock slapped up against his abdomen and his palm when back to the shower wall, searching for purchase that wasn't there.

Your mouth returned to his hole, and your jaw cracked with how wide you stretched it. Slick with spit, your tongue probed inside of him. You'd never be able to stimulate his prostate directly with your tongue, but he was so sensitive that the pressure would be enough, especially with how worked up he was now.

The steam from the hot water was lessening as the water started to cool, but you still found it hard to breathe as you smothered yourself against his skin. Drool dripped over your bottom lip, and your mouth was started to get tired. Just like his ass would be tender tomorrow, your jaw would be sore, but it would be worth it.

You were determined to keep your word and get him to come just like this. And your determination paid off. Your first warning that Hotch was going to come was the sharp change in pitch in his moans, and then his back was arching as he brokenly confessed, "Oh God, I'm coming." He broke off as his thigh muscles trembled with the effort to keep him standing.

Pulling away for air, you laughed and wrapped your arms around his legs. "Turn around, lemme see."

Somehow, Hotch was able to do as you asked, and you watched his release get washed away from where it sprayed on his stomach. His knees buckled, threatening to give out. His face was similar to yours with his jaw agape as he, too, panted for breath.

Even with your mouth open, you managed a smile. Holding your arms up wordlessly, Hotch helped you rise from your knees until you were on your feet. Your knees popped in protest, but then were silent. Then he was the one sagging against you. His mouth descended on yours without hesitation. That was yet another thing you adored about Hotch. Any other man wouldn't, but Hotch always did.

"Thank you," he breathed into the inch of space he made between your mouths before he was pulling you in for another kiss.

"Anytime."


End file.
